Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-079069 discloses a power supply device which supplies electric power from a power source to a load. This kind of power supply device is configured to connect the power source and the load via a switching element.
According to such a configuration, the power source and the load can be electrically connected by turning on the switching element, and the power source and the load can be electrically disconnected by turning off the switching element.